The Three Little Pigs
'''The Three Little Pigs '''is the 30th episode of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Once Upon a Fairy Tale" Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, would've been here now they are here for me and the world of fairytales This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller". Stella goes to Florida The story it's called "The Three Little Pigs". Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Danny * Jeff * Curits * Stephen * Emily * Ashley * Alissa * Keesha * Maria * Hannah * Kristen * Robert * Kim * Jill * Cody * Kelly * Claire * Tina * Tracy * Shawn * Mario * Gianna * Withney * Kami * Sean Abel * Lindsey * * * * * * * * * Evan * Mariana * Katie * Patrick * Jake * Kelsey * Stella the Storyteller * Miss Piggy * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Booker T. Bookworm Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let’s Play Together # The Land of Make Believe # Why? # The Clapping Song # Boogie Woogie Piggy # This Little Piggy # # # Over In The Meadow # Bought Me a Cat # # # # I Had a Little Rooster # Turkey in a Straw # Oh, Where Has My Little Pig Gone (Tune: Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone?) # # # On the Bridge of Avignon # In Our Family # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from It's A Rainy Day!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Let's Eat. And a pony tail. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a long hair. * Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a pony tail. * * Robert wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a pony tail. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. * * * * Gianna wears the same clothes from Sharing Is Caring!. And a long hair. * Whitney wears the same clothes from Day and Night. And a two pony tails. * Kami wears the same clothes from You Can Count on Me. And a little long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same NY baseball t shirt and some shorts. And a short hair. * Lindsey wears the same sweatshirt and some long pants. And a ponytail hair. * * * * * * * Evan wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Mariana wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a long hair. * Katie wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a pony tail. * Patrick wears the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Jake wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Kelsey wears the same clothes from Choices Count. And a ponytail hair. * Stella has a pony tail. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". * When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up". * During "I Love You", Kristen, Lindsey, Stephen, Curits, Shawn, Ashley, Alissa, Maria, Tracy, Mariana, Robert, Jeff and Kami are in Barney's right, while Cody, Claire, Katie, Tina, Emily, Withney, Gianna, Keesha, Mario, Danny, Chip, Kim, Patrick, Hannah and Jill are on Barney's left. Sean Abel and Kelly At the Chair. * * During "Why?" Barney, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Easy, Breezy Day!". * This group (Keesha, Jeff, Chip and Danny) also appeared in Howdy, Friends!, Snack Time! and Ready, Set, Go!. with Hannah, Perry and Emily. * This is the only appearances of Lindsey, Mariana, Evan, Kesley, Jake, Patrick and Katie. * Kelly was the thirtieth child to turns off the lights and she shuts the school. * At the end of the Barney doll with a Pig Snout he inside the straw house. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Stick with Imagination". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Good Job!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Once Upon a Time". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Snack Time!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Barney & Friends Generation